


Failure

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave ponders his lot as a tipsy Rose pushes herself onto him. Tumblr prompt that kind of got away from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

You can smell the liquor on her breath, which is fortunate because she’s become a lot better about hiding the slurring and stumbling in her voice. She’s almost eloquent even as she presses her lips to your ears, whispering all manner of lurid promises, making your shirt collar feel tight as your mind can’t help but paint vivid pictures of each and every one. You know she means them all, even the really dirty ones that put colour in your cheeks. If you let her go further, she will take you on a whirlwind night of pleasures that you’ll wish you were inebriated for, too, because a good Texas boy doesn’t think of doing half the things to a lady that she’s breathlessly tempting you with. 

And you could well be, given she’s got the vodka bottle in one hand as it desperately tries to multitask holding tightly onto it but also undoing the zipper on your pants. The other is running through your hair, and somehow it’s more of a temptation than her words because it’s real and in this exact moment right now. It makes you want to taste her kiss even if you get drunk off the fumes she’s blowing out. You shouldn’t give in; this is all kinds of unhealthy, coping mechanisms upon coping mechanisms, and you don’t want to be an enabler because she’s a long-time close friend and technically your sister, and on this meteor you’ve somehow become the closest she has to a moral compass, as fucked up as that is.

Actually, it’s all starting to make sense. Poor girl has you to try and guide her, none of the trolls really knowing what’s acceptable human behavior. She deserves better than you and it’s at least partially your fault for letting it go on this long that she’s drunk and in your lap and your dick’s out in her hand and oh fuck it’s hard to feel anything but lust as she starts jerking you off and sucking on your earlobe at the same time. The vodka bottle has been propped up against your thigh, ice cold and making you thankful you’re wearing jeans.

"Maybe this is a bad idea," you start, hoping to ease her into pulling away of her own accord, but instead she bites down on your ear in a gesture of disapproval before starting to lick it all over. That silences your opposition far better than it should, and really does nothing for your self-approval as you allow her to continue unimpeded.

It’s not that you don’t want to be with her. There’s some weirdness about it ,sure, given the revelation of your relation, but that’s not something a little vodka couldn’t fix, and Rose has never let ‘weird’ stop her before. You’re just worried about her, seeing the behavior as something deeper, the sign of coping with heavy repression in all the wrong ways, and the fact you’re playing armchair psych to her says all kinds of messed up shit about how you two have ended up.

Her response finally comes when she has her voice steady enough to pretend she isn’t inebriated. “This is a great idea, and it shouldn’t have taken us this long to just go ahead and do it. Don’t be nervous, I’ll take care of everything.” She punctuates her justification-disguised-as-reassurance by bringing the bottle to her mouth. The first few sips are hers, but when she pulls it away she’s still got a mouthful, a few clear drops leaking out as she forces her lips against yours and you don’t even think twice before swallowing.

Yep, you’ve failed her, best thing to do is lean into the tailspin and just go with it. You take the bottle from her as she starts to suck and bite at your neck, putting off helping her until the morning when she’s sober and hopefully easier to reason with. She isn’t the only one who’s hurt, honestly, and maybe there’s something to losing yourself in a bottle and sex, just for one night.


End file.
